1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing uninterruptible power and more specifically to control systems and methods used to gather system information using a power device, such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS).
2. Discussion of Related Art
The use of power devices, such as UPSs, to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems and other data processing systems, is known. A number of different UPS products are available including those identified under the trade name SMART-UPS from American Power Conversion Corporation of West Kingston R.I. In a typical UPS, a battery is used to provide backup power for a critical load during blackout or brownout conditions. A user of a typical UPS is able to configure and control the UPS either through a computer coupled to the UPS or through a user interface of the UPS itself.